A Devilish Shunt
by ValiantPanther
Summary: Having your body stolen from you, an inconvenience. Being thrown to a different reality, not a problem. But going to a school filled with Devils...well this Sorcerer is going to experience a whole new world, in more ways then one.


The murderous intent filling the back of the van had everyone frozen.

Those were people who had experience war and chaos of all kinds and intense training that would put most militaries to shame. People who had faced creatures straight out nightmares, and they were all paralysed in fear. But what was causing this fear was not some abomination from the beyond. The source of the fear was sitting right next to them.

She was around five feet ten inches tall, eyes of liquid gold and pure snow white hair that when standing reached her buttocks. Her skin was pale but with an ethereal glow that made it seem like she was standing under a full moon. Her figure could only be called voluptuous, with a bust size of forty-six inches, a twenty-two inch waist and thirty-seven inch hip it wasn't a figure most people would ever think could be natural. This combined with her youthful beauty would make you think that a goddess had descended onto the earth. Even with wearing a not so flattering black pants, black turtleneck t-shirt and long grey trenchcoat and white hair in a simple ponytail she still gave off that superior supernatural beauty.

This girl was called Hyhtan Emrys and right now she was scaring the crap out of everyone in that van as she hummed a tune while making sure her guns were in working order.

"Hyhtan are you okay?" Valkyrie Cain asked slightly amused, she was to use to her friends behaviour to be scared.

"Huh let's see, in the last twenty-four hours I've been attacked, tortured for information and then had my body stolen from me. Of course being me I couldn't die so easily I end up waking up in this body, one I was pretty sure was designed for…..well you get my idea. Not only that but it also naturally has the same type of magic as China Sorrows built into it which pretty much means anyone who looks at me falls in love with me. Oh and the fact is that this new body I'm currently inhabiting has all the wrong set of sexual organs. I will be fine once I can get my original body back and then get my hands on the people who did this to me. How has your day been?"

"Well I got punched in the face, and broke my hand so not so good." Valkyrie said.

Hyhtan looked over at the perfectly fine Valkyrie. The doctors at the Sanctuary weren't anywhere near as good as he was, but still good enough to fix minor injuries like broken bones in barely an hour. He would have done it himself in less than a quarter of the time they did but currently had his own problems being examined himself. He or she as it currently was looked to the other people in the back of the van. They literally froze as his/her stare passed over them.

"Listen this situation we are walking into is going to be dangerous. Remember they have a Dimensional Shunter on their team, those mobile's I've given you will allow you to keep into contact even if you've been shunted to a different world. That's only if you survive to call, remember that Dimensional Shunters can send you literally anywhere. You could end up in a universe where the earth never existed, you'll be stuck in space, or you could end up in a volcano, just don't let him touch you and you should be fine." Hyhtan told them.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Valkyrie said lifting up a hand, white lightning dancing around her fingers.

"When have I, you or Skullduggery ever walked into a situation that never went S.N.A.F.U on us?" Hyhtan asked.

There was a long silence before Valkyrie and everyone else in the van started scrambling around, checking and double checking everything on them.

"Worse of all I haven't had any time to prepare all my usual stuff and I don't have any of my Symbol magic on this body. Well at least I'm not completely helpless, even if my magic is still settling into this new body, I at least have my guns and can still do a little bit of magic." Hyhtan said more to himself then to the others in the van.

A couple of minutes later the van started to slow down.

"We're here." The walking talking skeleton Skullduggery told them. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes." Valkyrie told him.

"Let's go." Hyhtan said as they jumped out of the van ready to storm the enemy.

It was amazing how fast things can really spiral out of control.

Staring up at the star filled sky Hyhtan could only sigh. Things were going well as they made their way through the base that the terrorist group had set up and managed to disable every trap, magical or not. After that he wasn't sure what happened, a few explosions, fighting and next thing he knew he was on his back on the roof of a tall building. He had the suspicion that he might have just been hit by the Dimension Shunter. There was a ringing coming from his pocket and he pulled out his mobile and put it on speaker, being too lazy to lift the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Good you're still alive." Valkyrie's voice came from the phone sounding slightly out of breath. "I saw you get shunted although that gave us enough time to take out there Dimensional Shunter."

"That's good to hear, so how did everything else go, and please tell me you captured the person using my body."

There was a long pause.

Hyhtan was starting to feel dread. "He didn't get away did he?"

"No not exactly." Valkyrie told him. "It's just there were a lot of explosions and stuff going on and -"

"It doesn't matter if my bodies damaged, just get it to the Sanctuary, preserve it and I can fix it up when I get back." Hyhtan said.

"It's not so much damaged as it is destroyed, completely obliterated." Valkyrie straight out told him. "There's literally nothing left, just a lot of blood, a couple of fingers and an eye."

Hyhtan froze and then released a heavy sigh. "Fan-bloody-tastic, just great you know for once I would like for life not to screw us over in some way."

"Are you going to be okay?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yeah, if Skullduggery can get used to being a living skeleton then I can get used to looking like I walked of Eiken." Hyhtan said and sat up. "Just no jokes about this for a while okay? Or at all, just remember the amount of embarrassing secrets I know about all of you."

He or She as it was now since it looked like any chance of recovering her body was now permanently gone was never one for letting life get him down. If she did then she would never have left her bedroom. If the body she was in now was going to be hers permanently she was just going to have to get used to it. After all getting used to strange things was one of the basic life skills of being a Sorcerer.

He had no illusions that the events of the last day wasn't going to hit him hard. He was just going to make sure he was in a safe place before he collapsed first.

Standing up and walking to the edge of the roof the new addition to the fairer sex looked over the city, okay so humans and with no obvious differences from his own world's version of humans, that was a good sign. A moderately busy city at night and from what he could tell she was probably somewhere in Japan. Or at least that's what she was hoping, for all she knew she could be in the middle of a Japanese like America where the culture's evolved differently. She was going to have to get more information but before she did so she decided to switch on her magic vision and take another look.

This was something she was able to give himself thanks to his study of Valkyrie and her weird magic she gained after she lost her own magic and went through the Surge. Also it was one of the few things she could still do even with her magic mostly out of commission due to it having to adapt to her new body. She could see magic, and other things that normal people can't. Frowning she could definitely see strange areas, especially at the school located a distance away. It was definitely some type of magic but not one she had seen before. A few of the people down below had something strange about them, something located in their very souls. Almost like, no they did have some type of object or something like that buried into their souls.

"Are you still there?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yeah I'm still here." Hyhtan said walking away from the edge and quickly finding the exit off the roof, her scientist side going into full gear. "I think I found some things that are definitely worth investigating further. And that's just after a quick look around, who knows what I can learn after digging deeper."

"So you're staying then?"

"Oh I'm staying; I'll set up a place and then create a portal between the two realities, it might take a little while but I'm sure I can get it done. Then when I start getting supplies I can really get started. After all it looks like I have plenty of new toys to examine so I'll need all my equipment." Hyhtan said and the creepy mad scientist laugh from her old body turned out to be more of an oddly seductively dark rich anime girl style laugh in her new form. She paused and then tried the laugh again, it had the sadistic feel to it that she could never achieve before but always wished she could. "I could get used to this."

Two weeks had passed since her change in to the fairer sex along with her arrival into that new world and Hyhtan was settled into her new house in the city of Kuoh Located in Japan. It turned out this version of Earth was very, very similar to her own except for a few things and being slightly behind in technology.

It was easy setting everything up, first was forging an identity, a complete background and history then putting it into the system. Now as far as anyone was concerned she was someone who had always existed in that world. Next was the money issue, this was easily solved with stealing from a few criminals, shuffling it from place to place and then covering the tracks making it impossible to track and figure out where it went. Then she put half of it into savings and investments while using the other half for buying a house, furniture, and any other necessities along with luxuries.

This all took a couple of days after she arrived and all that time her magic was still pretty much useless. Luckily she was a scientist who kept up with all the newest technologies as well as a sorcerer, the computers in this world were about ten years behind her own world's version of them and while still being pretty decent weren't anything close to the ones at home. This combined with some pretty amazing acting skills that were perfected due to her time with Skullduggery and Valkyrie and she didn't need to use any of the sparse magic at her disposal to achieve her goals.

After she had got everything sorted that's when she started working on the portal between the two worlds. The portal was located in the large back garden of her new house. It was one of the reasons she bought the place along with the fact it was fairly isolated but not too far away from the city, was big and also had a large basement which she expanded and turned into her new lab.

It took about a week for her to really get her magic back. That was when the fun really started, especially after the others started making their way through the newly built portal.

"Why do I get the feeling that this place is bigger than it looks on the outside?" Valkyrie asked.

"That's because it is, my studies on Dimensional Shunting shows it's a lot more useful than just travelling to other realities or teleporting. Most don't survive long enough to learn and those who do are too afraid to in case they accidently kill themselves." Hyhtan said.

"I forgot that dimensional shunters can also teleport, is it the same as a normal teleporter?" Valkyrie asked.

Hyhtan shook her head. "No teleporters well bend time and space, but a dimensional shunter uses the same method they use to bounce across realities except they bounce to an area in our own reality instead of jumping to a new one."

"So how does the whole TARDIS thing work, how is that related to Shunting?" Valkyrie waved a hand around the room.

"Well it's really complicated, but basically shunters can jump through dimensions to other realities and jump through our own dimension as well. I thought that this would probably mean they can also manipulate dimensions. It turns out I was right, they are even capable of creating new dimensions, pocket dimensions is probably the best name for them. Stable pocket dimensions with no risk of collapsing, like this lab we're in."

"You really like explaining things don't you?" A voice they both recognised came from the stairs leading up to the main house.

Tanith Low made her way into the lab.

"It's part of my charm Tanith." Hyhtan said.

"So what are you planning on doing now?" Valkyrie asked.

Hyhtan thought for a moment. "Well I've made some connections and in the last few days I've managed to study and learn how their magic works. I had to kidnap a living magician for that though." Seeing their looks she was quick to reassure them. "Don't worry I didn't hurt him and he doesn't remember. All he remembers was he went out drinking one night and ended up getting lucky. I made sure the memory was…..imaginative to say the least. Well worth a little poking and prodding."

"So what did you find out?" Tanith asked.

"The magic in this world is strange, and interesting. They produce a form of energy which can be manipulated using calculations in the form of magic circles that then creates spells. It's kind of like that episode of doctor who, remember the one we watched together with Shakespeare in it. How the doctor describes the Carrionite magic as a form of science that uses words and letters to shape energy into an effect like how other species use numbers and equations to do things like split the atom well this is the same as that, or close enough. The closest thing we have to it is Symbol Magic but it's still something completely different." Hyhtan told them.

"So can we learn it?" Tanith asked interested.

Hyhtan held up a hand and a yellow magic circle formed above it quickly before a ball of light appeared above it. "That's really the only spell I know so far, but I'll learn quick enough once I start getting books and all of that. Really I have to thank you Valkyrie if you didn't let me study you for your capabilities I would never have gotten as far as I have now."

"No problem." Valkyrie said.

"There's also a lot more interesting things like those Sacred Gears and the species here as well! You know there are Angels, Fallen Angels and there are even a species known as Devils and they have these things called evil pieces which can turn other species into devils. Along with the beings like the Yokai, and the vampires here are completely different from the ones at home." Hyhtan realised she was starting to ramble so quickly stopped.

"Sounds like your type of paradise, so what are you planning to do next?" Valkyrie asked looking amused.

"Next, next I'm going to spend a little while longer studying the Sacred Gears and Evil Pieces. I was actually able to extract a few from people without anyone realising. Did you know that they believe extracting a person's sacred gear would kill them?" Hyhtan sighed. "Thanks to the research from Nye we took after his arrest I was able to understand and learn more about the soul then the people here do, and I was able to create a way to safely take sacred gears. I was also able to tell the difference between people who had activated their sacred gears or not."

Hyhtan walked over to a locked cabinet and opening it pulled out a clear box which had a plain looking sword with a golden hilt lying in it. "This is a sacred gear called blade blacksmith, and can create what the people here call holy swords that have any attribute that the person wishes. All you would need to do is touch it and the sacred gear goes into your soul."

"Holy swords?" Tanith asked.

"Yep, you see here angels have an energy known as holy energy while devils have demonic power." Hyhtan explained. "I also have a few others in there that I'm experimenting on right now. I'm especially interested in those Twice Critical sacred gears and the state known as Balance Breaker."

"Wow, you really do love explaining things." Valkyries said.

"Oh shut up." Hyhtan rolled her eyes. "But anyway after that I've got a few ideas on what I can do, one in particular."

"What's that?" Valkyrie and Tanith asked at the same time.

Hyhtan smirked at the two of them. "Well I was thinking that maybe I should head back to school."

Valkyrie and Tanith looked at Hyhtan before looking back at each other, then looking back to their white haired friend. It took a couple of moments for her words to sink in.

"What?"


End file.
